Like a pressed flower, Both strange and familiar
by AliceofDeath
Summary: John is a writer and part time consultant for the Yard. John is called into a case and meets the main consultant of the Yard who has strike up a rivalry with him, never mind the fact that it was one-sided. As John juggles writing the second novel of his book and the petty (and troublesome) rivalry of Sherlock Holmes he hopes that he could safely deliver his story to his editor.
1. The Meeting

A/N:Inspired by : "By Arthur Doyle"-agiddything in AO3

HOLMES stand for Home Office Large Major Enquiry System which the yard actually uses and for this story John is part of the team who created system.

Also italics are what is happening in Sherrinford and Hamish's universe and might reveal some of the real world characters thoughts. Enjoy Reading :)

* * *

_Dr. Hamish Watson sat on his chair as he read the morning paper, while his capricious flatmate and friend Sherrinford Holmes sat on the opposite chair and glared mutinously at the ridiculously bright yellow smiling face he had spray painted on their paper wall in the living room,a week after moving in. "Bored"Sherrinford had said as his kaleidoscope eyes slid to his friend and partner's casual frame as if expecting that Hamish would start talking to him about a particular baffling encounter in his early days or start entertaining him through mind games, the trauma surgeon was deceptively good at._

John paused his typing as he brought out his mobile with a frown, he did not appreciate being disturbed when the muse was with him. It was a message from Greg and if the tone of the message was to go by he was getting desperate and perhaps annoyed (though not entirely surprising) regarding the Yard's main consultant whom he had yet to meet and have no desire to.

"Looks like you've got a case now, Sherrinford" He says with a smile and asks **The case?-J**

**murdered young actress-GL**

**Post the files in HOLMES and I'll take it from there-J**

_"It seems that our dear inspector has a need for us, Hamish!" said he as Hamish merely shooks his head with a fond smile for his friend that look like a child in a christmas morning, the young doctor placed his unfinished morning paper a top the stacks of books on the side table cluttered with various things,221 B despite its calm and soothing exterior was different interior-wise, 'organize chaos' Sherrinford once said upon the doctors comment of cleaning or at least his attempt at it. Sherrinford stood and went to his room to change while Hamish waited for his friend taking in the necessities (his customized L106A1 among it)._

**I was hoping you would come in the crime scene-GL**

**Anderson isn't on forensics,Ana's doing this one-GL**

John sighed and wondered how stumped were they that he was needed on site, he decided to type a bit more before replying and saving his work.

_The two set off 221 Baker Street and into the ever crowded streets of their beloved London, hailing a cab, Sherrinford opened the door and allowed Hamish to ride first before himself , explaining the circumstances of the current case to his willing audience, Hamish. As soon as they had arrived Sherrinford strode to the crime scene, eyes filled with purpose, the crowd parted to make way for the famed consulting detective and his companion that followed him in his own calm strides._

**Please come soon, Ms. Donovan won't disturb us and I need advice-A**

**I'm already hailing a cab-J**

John saved his worked and inserted his laptop to his brown messenger bag along with his pen and in his mobile in front pocket and his wallet at the back, John left his humble abode in Paddington Street and took a cab to the Theatre Royal in Drury Lane, 13 minutes in smooth traffic. Greeted by Greg who took his bag for him as he paid for the cab ride. The two went over to the crime scene, John took note of everything he saw as he entered the lobby and then the theatre itself, making sure to memorize the designs of every pillar and the floor plan for future reference.

" Was it close to a full house?" John asked as they walked towards the stage where the warm body of the young actress still lay, John stared at it upon arriving before looking up and searching for his reliable forensic analyst, Ana who sauntered to them as she appeared from backstage, her face devoid of emotion as she carried her laptop that contained her test results, John took in her hair, tied in a bun that indicates annoyance or mild anger 'Anderson' he thought.

"Evening, John...beautiful flower isnt it?" She comments as she hands John the photographs she took. John looks at the yellow and purple flower that adorned the victim's hair, he frowns and turns to Lestrade "According to your reports she was shot, 1 bullet to the back of her head"

"Yeah,tell me what I'm missing" Greg says looking John in the eye who had a perturbed look in his face " The bloodstains while they do match the patterns, The victim's body does not however match" he says and then pulls Greg down as he squats pointing to the Detective Inspector the stiffness of the body " do you feel it?" he asks as he places the gloved hands of the DI into the visible skin in the victim's body "it's too stiff" Greg says and John nods encouragingly "The rigor mortis of our dear victim is about to reach its maximum,unusual since the body is still warm and it the crime itself only occured 45 minutes ago"

"In other words, rigor mortis should only start setting in about now" Greg says as he looks baffled at John "poison?" he then looks inquisitive at Ana's direction who has remained uncharacteristically silent for the whole time "Positive in Aconite" she answers.

"Which is our pretty little flowers over there" he says pointing to the flowers that adorned the victims head and in particularly her forehead "just a mere touch could be enough for it to paralyze, which makes her death interesting" he adds with a smile as he stands up and looks at the expressive face of the dead actress "We have two criminals to catch"

Ana brings her camera into her eyes and focuses it to the victim's body and takes one last picture before signalling two of the forensics team to clear up the body and updates the case through her laptop accessing HOLMES. John walks over to her and inquires about the program and whether it needs to be taken down for maintenance once more.

"we need to reinforce the first and second shell since someone is taking a crack at it" she informs him, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Any idea who?" John asks as he turns back his attention to Greg who has started ordering the other officers and then turns back to Ana " can you pull out the list of our main suspects and main witnessess?"

"On it" she says as she pulls up a document and sends it to John's laptop "you're taking in Greg?" she asks as types in the final edits on the case and closes the laptop, turning around to meet John who has seated in the floor a meter away from the previous location of the victim. Her dark brown eyes settled on her friend's and mentor's hunched form "You're a doctor shouldn't you observed proper posture" she playfully chides him.

He snorts and tells her "I can't always be there for Greg, he's intelligent but he has no talent for deduction" he says as he reads the extensive list "but that doesn't mean he can't do a good job in it though"

"besides you're a diplomat for the Philippine Embassy and yet here you are" he adds and Ana smiles "here I am"

The two of them giggles eliciting a few looks from the other forensics making John say "we can't laugh at a crime scene"

"no, we really can't" she says with a few laughs breaking the sentence making them start all over again. Greg walks over them and merely sighs too use to this kind of things happening between the two.

John smiled wistfully as much as Ana was a close friend, the closest person he has to a best friend, he still wished for the kind of companionship his Sherrinford and Hamish share, While Ana's companionship was nice, she could not provide the kind of companionship he wishes he could have, the kind only his character Sherrinford could provide. He closes his laptop and slids it once more into the bag and stands up, helping Ana up as well.

_Dr. Hamish Watson sat on his chair as he read the morning paper, while his capricious flatmate and friend Sherrinford Holmes sat on the opposite chair and glared mutinously at the ridiculously bright yellow smiling face he had spray painted on their paper wall in the living room,a week after moving in. "Bored"Sherrinford had said as his kaleidoscope eyes slid to his friend and partner's casual frame as if expecting that Hamish would start talking to him about a particular baffling encounter in his early days or start entertaining him through mind games, the trauma surgeon was deceptively good at._

John paused his typing as he brought out his mobile with a frown, he did not appreaciate being disturbed when the muse was with him. It was a message from Greg and if the tone of the message was to go by he was getting desperate and perhaps annoyed (though not entirely surprising) regarding the Yard's main consultant whom he had yet to meet and have no desire to.

"Looks like you've got a case now, Sherrinford" He says with a smile and asks **The case?-J**

**murdered young actress-GL**

**Post the files in HOLMES and I'll take it from there-J**

_"It seems that our dear inspector has a need for us, Hamish!" said he as Hamish merely shook his head with a fond smile for his friend that look like a child in a christmas morning, the young doctor placed his unfinished morning paper a top the stacks of books on the side table cluttered with various things,221 B despite its calm and soothing exterior was different interior-wise, 'organize chaos' Sherrinford once said upon the doctors comment of cleaning or at least his attempt at it. Sherrinford stood and went to his room to change while Hamish waited for his friend taking in the necessities (his customized L106A1 among it)._

**I was hoping you would come in the crime scene-GL**

**Anderson isn't on forensics,Ana's doing this one-GL**

John sighed and wondered how stumped were they that he was needed on site, he decided to type a bit more before replying and saving his work.

_The two set off 221 Baker Street and into the ever crowded streets of their beloved London, hailing a cab, Sherrinford opened the door and allowed Hamish to ride first before himself , explaining the circumstances of the current case to his willing audience, Hamish. As soon as they had arrived Sherrinford strode to the crime scene, eyes filled with purpose, the crowd parted to make way for the famed consulting detective and his companion that followed him in his own calm strides._

**Please come soon, Ms. Donovan won't disturb us and I need advice-A**

**I'm already hailing a cab-J**

John saved his worked and inserted his laptop to his brown messenger bag along with his pen and in his mobile in front pocket and his wallet at the back, John left his humble abode in Paddington Street and took a cab to the Theatre Royal in Drury Lane, 13 minutes in smooth traffic. Greeted by Greg who took his bag for him as he paid for the cab ride. The two went over to the crime scene, John took note of everything he saw as he entered the lobby and then the theatre itself, making sure to memorize the designs of every pillar and the floor plan for future reference.

" Was it close to a full house?" John asked as they walked towards the stage where the warm body of the young actress still lay, John stared at it upon arriving before looking up and searching for his reliable forensic analyst, Ana who sauntered to them as she appeared from backstage, her face devoid of emotion as she carried her laptop that contained her test results, John took in her hair, tied in a bun that indicates annoyance or mild anger 'Anderson' he thought.

"Evening, John...beautiful flower isnt it?" She comments as she hands John the photographs she took. John looks at the yellow and purple flower that adorned the victim's hair, he frowns and turns to Lestrade "According to your reports she was shot, 1 bullet to the back of her head"

"Yeah,tell me what I'm missing" Greg says looking John in the eye who had a perturbed look in his face " The bloodstains while they do match the patterns, The victim's body does not however match" he says and then pulls Greg down as he squats pointing to the Detective Inspector the stiffness of the body " do you feel it?" he asks as he places the gloved hands of the DI into the visible skin in the victim's body "it's too stiff" Greg says and John nods encouragingly "The rigor mortis of our dear victim is about to reach its maximum,unusual since the body is still warm and it the crime itself only occurred 45 minutes ago"

"In other words, rigor mortis should only start setting in about now" Greg says as he looks baffled at John "poison?" he then looks inquisitive at Ana's direction who has remained uncharacteristically silent for the whole time "Positive in Aconite" she answers.

"Which is our pretty little flowers over there" he says pointing to the flowers that adorned the victims head and in particularly her forehead "just a mere touch could be enough for it to paralyze, which makes her death interesting" he adds with a smile as he stands up and looks at the expressive face of the dead actress "We have two criminals to catch"

Ana brings her camera into her eyes and focuses it to the victim's body and takes one last picture before signalling two of the forensics team to clear up the body and updates the case through her laptop accessing HOLMES. John walks over to her and inquires about the program and whether it needs to be taken down for maintenance once more.

"we need to reinforce the first and second shell since someone is taking a crack at it" she informs him, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Any idea who?" John asks as he turns back his attention to Greg who has started ordering the other officers and then turns back to Ana " can you pull out the list of our main suspects and main witnesses?"

"On it" she says as she pulls up a document and sends it to John's laptop "you're taking in Greg?" she asks as types in the final edits on the case and closes the laptop, turning around to meet John who has seated in the floor a meter away from the previous location of the victim. Her dark brown eyes settled on her friend's and mentor's hunched form "You're a doctor shouldn't you observed proper posture" she playfully chides him.

He snorts and tells her "I can't always be there for Greg, he's intelligent but he has no talent for deduction" he says as he reads the extensive list "but that doesn't mean he can't do a good job in it though"

"besides you're a diplomat for the Philippine Embassy and yet here you are" he adds and Ana smiles "here I am"

The two of them giggles eliciting a few looks from the other forensics making John say "we can't laugh at a crime scene"

"no, we really can't" she says with a few laughs breaking the sentence making them start all over again. Greg walks over them and merely sighs too use to this kind of things happening between the two.

John smiled wistfully as much as Ana was a close friend, the closest person he has to a best friend, he still wished for the kind of companionship his Sherrinford and Hamish share, While Ana's companionship was nice, she could not provide the kind of companionship he wishes he could have, the kind only his character Sherrinford could provide. He closes his laptop and slids it once more into the bag and stands up, helping Ana up as well.

"Well then, I'll be heading back to 221B"

Greg looks shocked and John realizes his mistake "I mean my story"

Greg looks at him the same way he does (according to Ana) whenever the main consultant (whose name he didn't even bother to remember) does something uncharacteristically human or stupid. John blushes and walks himself out of the theater and rides the bus that passes by Paddington. He looks over to passing buildings in the cold night of new best selling author sat by the window seat, his head resting in the glass, inside the bare bus his thoughts wander to the story of the consulting detective, Sherrinford Holmes, who wore impeccable suits that captured his lithe but surprisingly well muscled body that framed a brilliant mind never running out of ideas that would never bore him.

_When Hamish first met his friend and flatmate Sherrinford, the first impression of the man to him was childlike and endearing in regards to his discoveries in science, the mans love for it was almost as great as that of Socrates and Plato, the man had gripped him in the sleeves and showed him(Hamish) his discovery regarding a certain experiment of his. Among other notable traits of his was the man's caring attitude towards the young doctor._

_But what had sealed the partnership between them not only in regards to the flat but the one they share as they set loose in London was the never ending mysteries of the older scientist, who saw the world on a different spectrum than the most. While Hamish may not be the natural genius Sherrinford is, he knows more or less how his friend sees the world and knows that the man's words are better understood through his violin._

_"Hamish"_

_"Yes, my dear Holmes?" he asks purely for the sake of inquiry_

_"I would like to think that we are almost near in solving this case"he says and looks at Hamish with a_ _smile._

John smiles and stretches his back and stiffles a yawn, rubbing his eyes John looks at the clock and decides to save his first draft of the first chapter, he has yet to find a name to call the book but he feels that this would primarily focus in the developing partnership of Sherrinford and Hamish rather than their cases.

'Definitely won't remove the deductions though' he thinks and closes the laptop before doing his nightly routing and passing out on his bed. Tomorrow he would start finding the suspects after he wakes up from his sleep.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was lounging in 221B reading the third chapter of "Study in Deduction", the story much to Sherlock's delight was unlike the rest of the crime fiction genre, leaving or rather never stating the science behind the crime but the author explained everything in proper detail, the deductions done properly at the same time the plot never lost its pace.

And this was the reason Sherlock refused to help the Yard with the case that barely ranked a 3 in his opinion, the other consultant may have the incredibly dull case for all he cares, The Book was a whole lot more interesting and he has yet to deduce the end of both the case and the story. Later on when he was on the sixth chapter, his laptop which he had left open chimed, the HOLMES had apparently been updated in regards to the new case that Lestrade had tried to give to him.

He scanned it quickly before dismissing it, until the second chime had arrived.

_Victim was also poisoned using_ C34H47NO11.

Sherlock whipped out his phone and texted Lestrade

**Hand me the case-SH**

**Sherlock?-GL**

**The case, Lestrade-SH**

**I've told you before don't text me this late at night...and I thought you didn't want it?-GL**

**That was before it barely ranked a 3, now it has become interesting-SH**

**Give it to me, we both know I can hand you the killers sooner than the other one-SH**

**God, Sherlock! stop being a dick, John is as good as you and he's handling the case, if you want it go locate him-GL**

**Wait until tomorrow morning!-GL**

**John needs his sleep!-GL**

Sherlock frowned and tossed the phone to the cluttered table before going back to his book, he could wait until tomorrow morning since the book was still more interesting and he only had one chapter left to read 'better to finish it now' he thought. When the sun light streamed through the windows of 221 B, Sherlock found himself waking up from reading the book. Which had concluded with Hamish moving in and becoming friends with Sherrinford after they had both found the missing jade kanzashi.

It was almost mid day when Sherlock had found the other consultant wearing a beige jumper and fitted jeans and brown leather shoes that made him quite pleasing to the eyes, Sherlock strode to the man who had just exited what he assumed was one of the suspect's flat.

"Good morning" he greeted and the man turned to him 'John' his mind had supplied while John gave him a smile and said " I see that you're here for the list or do you merely need to inform me that I should hand over the case to you?"

Sherlock was visibly surprised with this 'not only could the man say something like that with a nice tone but pure sincerity as well'

"Both actually" he says seeing that there was no need for him to act polite to get what he wants as the man clearly knew who and want he wants from him. John had nodded and handed over the list.

"What led you to your deduction?" He asked before John could bid him farewell, Sherlock had the inquisitive eyes similar to that of a crow where as John had a captivating smile that seemed amused "Your gait and your eyes showed that you knew what I was doing that and you didn't correct me at all"

"normally others would be offended by that kind of action"

"I'm not others nor am I normal, besides why should I be offended when someone can do the job for me?" John says and then adds "I've got what I wanted anyways" and left Sherlock after bidding him farewell, heading to the direction Sherlock had come from.

Sherlock filed the event for introspection after he had apprehended the criminals.

He was surprised when Lestrade had immediately believed him and did not doubt his ability like the man would always do.

"John, already called and well we were just looking for the criminal" Lestrade said and that was enough for Sherlock to know what happened next. He left the scene and went back to his apartment.

He could not accept the fact that someone, the other consultant _John_ had solved the case before him and helped him unnecessarily. Sherlock made sure that the next they would meet he would tear down the man and make him pay for it.

Two weeks later he met John this time Lestrade had both called them on the case. He also noticed that there was a new forensic, replacing Anderson, that was seemingly competent and judging from the ire of Sgt. Donovan they would get along just fine if she proved to be useful and not bothersome. The new forensic,whose name he had bothered to remember due to the fact it was only two syllables and worth three letters, Ana went to him after taking pictures merely giving it to him and left immediately.

The photos he noticed where merely a second print, judging from the sloppy handwriting nearly indecipherable.

He had also noted that John had already left without much a word,merely typing in his laptop while Ana handed him the first prints which he looked at during his stay. Sherlock had deduced that the two had a long history and already had a pattern that works best for them, merely needing gestures and few raised brows to communicate.

It was almost like how Sherrinford and Hamish acted (almost because he was quite sure Hamish would never be so anti-social),He left afterwards upon giving Lestrade everything he needed to catch prove that the Uncle did it. When he had arrived at Baker Street his mood immediately soured.

* * *

John had gotten as far as writing the third chapter before he had decided he was lacking the vigor for it. Deciding to stop writing for the sake of the story and his Sherrinford, John let the document lay and decided to just update his blog, informing his followers about the writing process and updating his fanfics about his consulting detective and his friend which his followers don't know.

He really doesn't know why he had made that bet with Ana, other than that he was drunk and she was an opportunistic woman, his real name as his pseudonym in was really fun especially since "John Watson" of the Consulting universe was the little brother of Hamish who had a crush on Sherrinford whose real affections towards Hamish is still ambiguous at the same time the still undecidedname of the younger Holmes has yet to appear.

And just like that John had gotten back his inspiration

_The after morning of their case started with the ring of the doorbell and John Watson standing cheerfully in front of 221 B Baker Street, dressed in his jumper and jeans like his older brother whom he loves and idolizes._

_"Good Morning, Brother" he greets happily kissing his older brother on the cheek the habit never fully leaving him even in if the young man was nearing his 18th birthday. Hamish greets back by affectionately kissing his younger brother's forehead before ushering him inside and bringing him to the living room. Sherrinford look up from his experiments and was greeted by the ever polite Hamish._

_"Good Morning, Sherrinford" the younger Watson greeted dropping the endearment 'big brother' that he used to put upon the first week of meeting the Older Holmes._

_"Morning, John" he greets back before turning back to finish his experiments while Hamish went to the kitchen and prepared the tea. John made himself at home browsing through his brother's medical journal and medical experiments that was very legal thankyouverymuch. John went took some and placed it inside his bag, knowing that his Older Brother already knew._

_"So what story do you have to tell?" Sherrinford asks as he hands Hamish the tea meant for John "assuming you've got what you wanted?" he says teasingly and John laughs, so does Hamish, "I'm room mates with your younger brother, Sherlock" he says without missing a beat and Sherrinford chokes on his tea._

_John is surprised and mildy worried while Hamish, who was sitting right next to Sherrinford, immediately rushed to his friend's comfort._

The sound of knocking came through the door and John paused in his typing waiting for another knock when it did not came he typed once more continuing from where he left off.

_When Sherrinford had stop coughing and was breathing well, he turned and looked at John with an incredulous look "Sherlock?!" he said, disbelieving the fact that his deviant brother had bothered to mingle with those he considered as a pleb._

_"yeah, I know" John said with a smirk perfectly reading the eldest Holmes' last thought "according to Sherlock he finds me tolerable enough and smarter than the rest of the human populace" he drank the last gulps of his tea before prompting his older brother to recount their previous case, which Hamish obliged._

"Oh, so you've thought about their names then?" the smooth voice of his editor said from behind his back, giving John a mini-heart attack.

"Chris!" John rebuked " You should stop doing that!"

Chris, the name his editor went by was dressed in his pristine suit merely cocked a brow as if saying through the gesture that John should either stop admonishing him or stop believing that he won't stop doing it. The man carried with him his file case and a brolly on occasions that he had met his younger brother before going to John's apartment.

"Judging from the state of your tie, I guess it didn't go well?" John said unsurely as he turned back to his laptop and finish the third chapter of his second novel, referring to Chris' once a week check-up on his younger brother. His editor merely sighed and sat on the chair across the table John was typing in. John peeked from behind his laptop, silently wondering what Chris would have brought from his wherever it is that he comes from.

"I've gotten two offers for your book, one as a movie, the other a series" Chris announced and John immediately saved his worked, closing the laptop afterwards. " I recommend you chose one if you want to that is and if so, the movie would be preferable" he explained and John nodded before gesturing to have the documents and study them by his self.

Chris sat patiently waiting for his author to finish studying the contract " What about we do the series on a much later date? The movie would be nice though" John said after finishing the documents. He smiled and offered a cuppa to his editor who agreed if only soothe his nerves.

"Oh, by the way...is it fine if Ana and I use your name in the book?" John had asked while he served Chris his tea and biscuits " We were planning to collaborate on the third book for the series...integrating the timelines of both books and then separating it at the start of the fourth one"

"What's the story about that one?" Chris asked amused and curious about the plans of the two authors and John indulged him as one might do for a friend " Agent 00's name would be revealed and so would be her connection to the Watsons and the Holmes' connection with Q would also be revealed besides the fans are already thinking that Q is a Holmes ever since Agent 00 had made an offhand comment subtly about Sherrinford though his name is never mentioned"

Chris smiled and decided to do his job as an editor and read John's early drafts of the current chapters for the second book making idle chatter at the same time, sharing a few inside jokes together before settling to the final outcome of the chapters, Chris has made little corrections and was pleased with the outcome. Before leaving he had asked John one final question regarding the case he had solved in Drury Lane.

"Oh, that" John said " I already knew who did it by just reading their alibis but I wanted to see how they would react under pressure, though I saw it through a bloke though" He explained and Chris looked intrigued that John decided that no harm could be done, Chris was his friend afterall "I called in Greg after turning on a corner from where he had come from and told him of who to arrest, I left the job of where to find it for them and the bloke though" he gestured, making Chris chuckled fondly "ah, yes, people would be surprised how lacking in motivations you are"

"I don't lack, Christopher, I am merely saving energy besides why do it when someone else wants to?" he ask rhetorically

"One last question though, who is this bloke you speak of?"

"The yard's main consultant that Greg likes but also wants to punch in the face" John answers nonchalantly missing the amused smile on his friends face. Chris left the flat and went inside his black sedan where his secretary and driver waits.

"Home Office" he ordered and the car left immediately. 'Small world' he thought as he drove away from Paddington Street that was 7 minutes away from Baker Street, He was sure that John Watson and Sherlock Holmes would eventually meet without a murder as their catalyst and this was what exactly happened 3 weeks later at Caffe Nero.


	2. Caffe Nero

John was sitting in the Caffe, his laptop running as he performed the maintenance of his beloved HOLMES it was the second strongest protected server in London and the rest of the world, trumping even the internationally known government server could even rival that of the Quartermaster's firewalls,The intricate codes that made up his HOLMES was beautiful and deadly, beginner hackers could barely dent it and it is virtually impossible for one of the seven to be able get past the first layer. It just so happens that someone was trying to get into the inner walls of his HOLMES, he hasn't bother tracking it down and causing wreckage and rightful vengeance, that was Ana's job.

Ana who was running late, Even if he had been the one to arrange the meeting since he had remembered that Ana needed advice probably has to do with the office politics she is recently taking part on. John adjusted his prescription glasses and glanced over to the entrance hoping that Ana was already here or at least crossing the street.

He went back to his laptop, missing the telltale figure of the consulting detective, It was only when he had closed the program after performing the maintenance and upgrading some of its features did he notice the man sitting across him.

Sherlock had been regarding him with curious look as the man worked on a program with intensity that could rival his regarding The Work. John (his mind has supplied) was an anomaly, he does not believe that someone could come close to his deductive abilities, that a genius like him could go undetected for so long and be genuinely kind. Sherlock Holmes has seen and sees everything, he is sure of the fact that John Watson is merely wearing a mask and he'll be the one to expose it.

"It's nice to meet you after our last encounter" Sherlock had said in a manner of greeting and John merely stayed silent waiting for him to state his purpose. When none was forthcoming he spoke "I see, in that case I'll return the sentiment as well" he was not sure how this kind of things work. John for his part had rarely talk with people during his university days, there was Cassandra and then there was Mary, Ana had only come much later during his time as a trauma surgeon.

Other than them he had no male friends and Chris does not count because he was a posh a friend and while the other consultant was definitely posh,he could see that the man clearly won't talk about mundane things like politics or gossip in the higher social circles that much he was sure of. He could not think if there was anything he did towards the man that warranted the man's intense stare and apparent dislike of him.

"Is there anything that you need from me?" he asked honestly clueless of what he had done to cause the man's distaste towards him.

Sherlock cocked his head wondering how the man was so intelligent and could be so clueless "no, not much" he said then " I was just wondering what made you want to be a consultant"

And the man, of all things had shown Sherlock a smirk.

John had not been expecting that the other consultant would be frank and immediately thought of him as a wonderful character basis.

'a side to Sherrinford perhaps?' he thought and decided to gauge out this man as un ethical it may be, John was always between not caring and not knowing either way all that matters to him now was whether this person would be a good side for his Sherrinford.

" I was bored" he said as truthfully as possible " and some times, this cases that the Yard offers are enough to at least cure my boredom". This part was true, he needed the cases as much as Ana needed her wifi and perhaps that was pushing it too far but really Sherrinford needs his cases and Hamish needs his adrenaline and if he could give this to them he would be living (vicarious as it may be ) and be content until the next lethargy sets in.

Sherlock was honestly surprised by the man's honesty and wondered if he would be a worthy opponent, the man clearly knew what he was doing and perhaps was on par with his deduction skills.

It wasn't necessary to hate an enemy after all.

" Well then tell me, Mr. Watson what could you tell me about that woman over there?" He said testing John's deduction skills and whether he has found someone who was like him in that aspect.

John looked over to where the other consultant was gazing and smirked, luck must be at his side since he would not have to insert enough energy or work to deduce about the very woman who was standing underneath the maple tree.

"Filipino descent, works for the embassy. On the age of 10 she broke her feet but remained oblivious to it, obvious from the slight bump on her right feet, she had chicken pox when she was 14 from the easily mistaken as a bruise on her left leg, averagely athletic from the state of her muscles in the arms, you could tell from the color of her skin that she prefers the indoors, brown but paler than most Filipinos. Also she's nocturnal if the state of her eyes are to be base on"

Sherlock is pleasantly amused and surprised he had not expect the man to deduce the medical history of the woman. But he would not lose.

"Judging from the state of her attire she prefers practicality and comfort, she's of Filipino descent but if you look closely you could trace chinese or japanese in her face, quite possibly both. She's waiting for someone and is already annoyed, the twitch in her eye brows are a tell tale sign, from the way she tied her hair, she was hurrying it was in a messy bun, unnoticeable since her hair is wavy but still messy, she only wore eyeliner to appear ready, from the way she's squinting despite wearing glasses her eyesight has gotten bad and needs new one, her clothes though practical is rumpled, I highly doubt that is part of the design of the dress but she does not care, her fur trimmed trench coat a gift from a brother. her shoulder bag second hand or perhaps borrowed permanently from an older sister"

Sherlock smiled and leaned back watching as John merely retained his calm smile which made the older man cocked his head in question.

"You got everything right except the gift" he said with a chuckle neither offending nor fond. It was devoid of emotion and Sherlock frowned.

" It's from me" he said and turned his back to Sherlock before motioning the woman to come inside which she did, her face non chalant as ever and she strode to them as if she owned the place. Despite their obvious height difference she stared down at Sherlock as if his mere presence ruined their date.

"I see that the two of you have met, Lestrade would be thrilled" She said before dragging the chair between Sherlock and John to sit on it, crossing her legs she placed her bag on her lap and sat with a perfect posture. " Forgive my blatant rudeness, I'm Maria" she said offering a polite nod to Sherlock and then raising her hand to signal the waiter to come over.

John looked amused and merely gave a shrug to the other consultant whose name he had yet to know and have no guts to ask because that would just be rude, the man did know his name afterall.

Sherlock knowing that he's presence was no longer necessary and totally unwanted even if it was just by one party ( he has yet to accurately read John, wrong first impressions are deadly afterall) he bid them good bye and leaving with the swirl of his coat.

When he was completely gone, the woman who had introduced herself as Maria broke out into a grin before trying to rein in her most probably obnoxious laughter.

"I never really thought you'd just go ahead and use him like that!" John said with a mere fond chuckle and amused look.

"John, whatever are you talking about?" she said before laughing " though really he's good being able to deduce such things easily, he did have the same look as Sherrinford, just toned down or perhaps reined in a whole lot more?"

"Maria!" he scolded in a teasing manner

"oh, fine it's a common name though it is part of my whole name" she muttered as took a sip from John's drink "God knows how my parents decided to give me such a long name"

"Maria Ana is beautiful name, Ana" said John to his friend and personal forensic, she smiled and scooted the chair closer to John to take a look at his work, noticing that he had opened his laptop and was upgrading their HOLMES.

The two worked silently as John waited for Ana to ask advice from him.

"John, when a guy talks to you out of the blue what does that mean?"

The honest curiosity despite the monotone voice of his friend honestly surprised John, he knew that he and his female close?(best?) friend was a bit socially inept but not so much that they were outcasts, they were just both weird from the perspective of others.

John, himself despite having friends really did not have someone close even from his early childhood and into his university life, he had Cassandra but that was so long ago she no longer counts as a friend, an old friend perhaps?

In the end even if he barely has enough social contact, Ana sees him as the only constant and perhaps the closest thing she has to a best friend in which goes the same for John that is why despite their flaws and inadequacies they sought help from each other, if their editors-slash-other-bestfriends-slash-life-consult ants don't work.

And so John Hamish Watson, author, consultant for the yard and former trauma surgeon found himself advising his close best friend in how the minds of men work and what it probably means for the better part of the afternoon.

* * *

'The encounter' Sherlock thought 'is puzzling but not so much as it provides a good fascination'

His whole encounter with John in retrospect proved to be inconclusive, the man despite his honesty was still as much as a mystery to him as he was when they had first met. Despite that John was a suitable opponent, he could provide him entertainment and chase away his boredom just by competing against him. Sherlock smirked and planned on how to manipulate him to be at every crime scene worth of their time through Lestrade.

And not once did it cross Sherlock's mind of how a great miscalculation it was to not think of Lestrade calling John for cases he deems Sherlock won't bother with.

Mycroft for all of his job as a Minor British Official eating whatever free time he has still managed to find time to read updates regarding his online stories but most particularly he made sure to have enough time to read recent updates by his favorite online author Captain_JohnWatson, who wrote wonderful stories regarding Delta Grreges and Chris House, a chief inspector and an official who has too much free time that solves crimes and at the same time cultivating their camaraderie through Delta's intellect and politeness that balances Chris' cunning and conniving tendencies.

Mycroft had biblically followed each and every account that Captain_JohnWatson made from his personal blog, to his account on and through all social media platforms that enables you to post stories.

Regularly sending question to his favorite author's tumblr ask and always giving a full on review on his updates that the author never fails to thank and respond to him for, Mycroft was content with this that is until the day he found out of his favorite author's announcement of getting his first published book on the market titled "Science of Deduction" did he rejoice with happiness and immediately sought out the website to place a pre-order and was among the lucky few to get it as well as a signed copy of the book.

He bought another one for his brother, hoping to at least convert his brother to a fan if not a bibliophile. It was during the time he placed the pre-order and the months between the date it would come did he became John Watson's (which was his actual name) personal editor.

It was by pure chance did they meet, introduced by their mutual friend Greg who had actually known John from their trainee days and the person who John had based Delta's outward appearance and characteristics ("or at least some of them" Greg once said). He was so thrilled he had let his guard down but it was worth it especially so that John was kind and was very glad to have such a fan like him ( it was much later did learn that Chris was based on him once upon a drunken night with John).

His insights to the character much to his surprise made John glad, the two of them spent almost 6 hours on John's flat in Paddington talking about the plot and the characters, John made sure to reveal not so much to keep him in his toes and interest. It was much much later after the public release of the book did he learn how close to understanding the story behind the story he was.

Of course there was still so many missing pieces that perhaps he could only come to understand everything once the whole story is complete.

Especially so that he has learned how the third book which intertwines with Ana's book, the complex web they had built though unintentional was exciting.

And so it was with great surprise when his very close friend Greg had called upon him one night complaining of the latest idiocy (Greg's words not his) that his brother had done this time involving John Watson and his forensic Ana (who just so happens to be his Philippine associate) two weeks later after the catalyst meeting at Caffe Nero.


End file.
